


The Sicily Reinforcements（中文原文）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 罗马诺终于受够了，他觉得眼前的这副场景并不会跟地狱差得太远，然而两边杀得红眼的人还各自高呼着基督和安拉的姓名。“为什么要如此残酷？为什么要如此残酷？！”罗马诺红着眼反复高喊，他不只在问那位笑着举起土耳其人头颅的士兵，不只在问那些把守军将士砍成肉泥的土耳其人，也在问生活，为何要如此残酷。地中海的中心，不只有马耳他岛，还有西西里岛与南意大利沿岸。自从奥斯曼帝国攻占君士坦丁堡，把眼睛伸向地中海更西方开始，罗马诺的人民就已大难临头。作为当时基督教代表西班牙与伊斯兰代表奥斯曼帝国的交界点，西西里与南意大利沿岸居民在夹缝中艰难生存着。





	The Sicily Reinforcements（中文原文）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考材料：《海洋帝国：地中海大决战》（罗杰·克劳利）第11~14章。文中的托莱多是姓，因为我不记得书里面有提到过堂加西亚儿子的名了...
> 
> 如果看过这系列的前几篇文就会发现，我是很反战的，抱歉我没法写出浪漫的战斗场面，我可能有些太较真了。注意：有些血腥场面描写。
> 
> 文中斜体字引用自《昨日的世界》（茨威格）、《海洋帝国：地中海大决战》、《被毁灭与被拯救的》（普里莫·莱维）

1565年6月30日，午夜，西西里岛南部码头。矮小到不起眼的罗马诺躲在一堆码头货物后，鬼鬼祟祟偷看着不远处的军队将士往四艘桨帆船上搬运武器，他们是罗马诺的上司堂加西亚秘密组织、准备前往马耳他岛增援的援军。

这批援军是700名西西里驻军士兵，主要是意大利人和西班牙人。在此之前，圣约翰骑士团的上司拉·瓦莱特团长已经三番五次写信告知堂加西亚马耳他岛的严峻形势，他已损失了大量团员，作为马耳他岛三角堡的圣艾尔摩堡也已失陷，他担心他们不能再撑多久了。而一旦马耳他失陷，整个基督教世界将毫无遮拦地摆在土耳其人面前，接下来只能任由苏丹为所欲为。

然而，直到这天，堂加西亚才决定派出一队仅仅700人的西西里援军。并不是堂加西亚庸碌无能，看不出马耳他的重要战略地位；也不是他铁石心肠，对每天都在丧命的守军将士视若无睹。只是因为，他的上司，西班牙的国王菲利普二世是个优柔寡断之人。

菲利普二世害怕失败，他不愿拿自己军队的前途冒险，也不愿他们国家投入的大量黄金付诸东流。堂加西亚多次向国王请示，允许他派早已集结于南意大利的西班牙军队支援马耳他骑士团，但是国王每次回复都是一样的：势必保证西班牙舰队的完整性。

这回的秘密任务，堂加西亚其实也没有获得国王的支持，但他不能就坐在总督府里什么也不干。况且，罗马诺天天在他耳边嚷嚷，问他怎么还不派军队去支援。

罗马诺看着一排排增援部队走上甲板，桨帆船上站满了士兵。罗马诺希望自己也能在甲板上，他从来没见识过真正的战场，所以在他脑子里， _战争是奇遇，恰恰是因为离得遥远，所以赋予了战争一种英雄色彩和浪漫色彩。他还是始终从书本和画作的角度看待战争：穿着锃亮戎装的骑兵在进行眼花缭乱的交战；致命的一枪总是击穿心脏中央；壮烈的牺牲，而全军在嘹亮声中胜利前进 _。__

尽管堂加西亚和安东尼奥反复向他唠叨不要试图接近战场，他还是躲过两人的监护，跑到了海边。

突然，有人从背后拍了罗马诺一下，罗马诺被吓得不轻。他刚想叫出来，被身后的人捂住了嘴。

“嘘——”托莱多，堂加西亚的儿子轻声提醒罗马诺不要发出声响，等到罗马诺完全意识到他是谁后，他松开捂住罗马诺的手，轻声说，“罗马诺，你也想上船，对吧？”

罗马诺使劲点头。

托莱多咧嘴笑道：“你躲在这个木箱里，我上船的时候，把它也带着。士兵们会以为这是补给物资，绝对不会起疑心的。等到我们去到马耳他，他们发现你，也没法把你怎么样了。”

“真的？太好了！”罗马诺喜出望外地说，“我还不知道你也会去增援呢！”

“我劝服了父亲，”托莱多眼中满是火热的战斗欲望，“这是我作为基督战士的第一个舞台，这会是我伟大戎马生涯的完美开场秀！！”

“嗯？那祝你好运吧。”

“好啦，快躲进去，船很快就要开了！”

“哦哦！！”

====

这批西西里援军于7月3日夜间抵达马耳他岛，在比尔古受到了骑士团的热烈欢迎。尽管援军人数不多，但他们在心理上的影响比实战中的作用更大。马耳他守军当时刚失去重要的圣艾尔摩堡，战士们疲惫不堪，士气低落，援军的到来给他们带来了宝贵的希望，他们会认为更多的援军将陆续前来。在磨人意志的守城战中，这样的讯息至关重要。

这批援军到达的首战便是血腥残酷的森格莱阿攻防战，马耳他守军在此次战役中于陆地与海岸腹背受敌，马耳他骑士团大团长拉·瓦莱特把援军分为两部分，一部分守护城墙，另一部分前往海岸支援。

罗马诺跟着托莱多的部队前往海滩，他们到达时，海水已被死尸流出来的血染成红色。托莱多的此次行动，同样没有遵守长辈的教训，瓦莱特反复警告他不要以身涉险，但他还是领着部队奔向了最凶险的前线。

托莱多刚赶到战场，就被一发火枪子弹击毙。罗马诺就在他近侧，目睹刚刚仍满腔热血的鲜活生命，片刻成了一具躺在地上的空空躯壳。托莱多死时的模样并不壮烈，作为西西里总督的儿子，他此时的样子与其他躺在地上的守军尸体、奥斯曼人尸体没有多大区别，面目狰狞、深红的血沾满了整个躯体。罗马诺完全僵在原地。

“罗马诺！你站在那儿干嘛？！快回来！”马耳他骑士团朝罗马诺大喊，他想向罗马诺靠近，可源源不断的土耳其士兵令他分身乏术。

托莱多身上的军服令敌人知晓他不是一名普通士兵，于是成群结队的土耳其士兵涌向托莱多，每个人都企图夺到这个可以体现战功的战利品。罗马诺被红了眼的敌人无视，再次近距离目睹土耳其士兵残忍地用尖刀猛刺早已没有灵魂的托莱多的躯体。

马耳他骑士团终于赶到罗马诺身边，把他拉到安全地带。马耳他骑士团的其他团员，正拼了老命与那群猛捅托莱多的土耳其人搏斗，企图夺回托莱多的躯体。在经过一番略戏剧的拔河比赛后，守军终于成功夺回托莱多的尸体。

接下来，战斗继续。罗马诺愣在原地，看着马耳他骑士团与团员们射杀敌人。 _熊熊大火、酷热、火焰喷射器和火圈发出的持续不断的火焰；浓烟、恶臭、开膛破肚残缺不全的死尸、兵器碰撞声、呻吟声、呐喊和吵嚷声、大炮的轰鸣声……人们互相残害、大开杀戒、拼死挣扎、互相推搡、坠落、射击。”整个地中海世界的各民族在混乱的队伍里搏斗着；马耳他语、西班牙语、土耳其语、意大利语、阿拉伯语、塞尔维亚语和希腊语的呼喊声此起彼伏......_ 土耳其人为了坚定信念，士兵上岸后，他们的船只都驶离了岸边，所以这些士兵没有退路。 _有些土耳其人宁愿被淹死，绝望地跳入大海；有些人丢弃了武器，跪在地上哀求饶命。守军没有怜悯敌人；圣艾尔摩堡遭血洗的记忆还很清晰，基督徒们冲上前，高呼“杀！杀！圣艾尔摩堡的血债要用血来还，你们这些混蛋！ _”__

罗马诺此时被马耳他骑士团拉上了城墙，在他一侧，一名守军正用长矛插一个土耳其军官的头颅，耀武扬威般将其高高举起，向底下的土耳其人发出阵阵嘲弄。

罗马诺终于受够了，他觉得眼前的这副场景并不会跟地狱差得太远，然而两边杀得红眼的人还各自高呼着基督和安拉的姓名。

“为什么要如此残酷？为什么要如此残酷？！”罗马诺红着眼反复高喊，他不只在问那位笑着举起土耳其人头颅的士兵，不只在问那些把守军将士砍成肉泥的土耳其人，也在问生活，为何要如此残酷。

地中海的中心，不只有马耳他岛，还有西西里岛与南意大利沿岸。自从奥斯曼帝国攻占君士坦丁堡，把视野伸向地中海更西方开始，罗马诺的人民就已大难临头。作为当时基督教代表西班牙与伊斯兰教代表奥斯曼帝国的交界点，西西里与南意大利沿岸居民在夹缝中艰难生存着。

他们与邻居马耳他岛的居民不同，马耳他岛有英勇的骑士团，保卫着它骄傲的地位，在凶险的地中海震慑着穆斯林海盗们。但西西里王国的人民，他们除了一再加高防御线，不停遭受穆斯林海盗骚扰，还要为西班牙与教会提供那些圣战所需的资金外，做不了更多。他们只能看着自己的同胞，一个个被海盗抓去当奴隶，看着当地居民人数以惊人的数字减少。

在遥远的将来，人们只会记得辉煌的圣战，这些卑微的人民不会留下一丝痕迹。

罗马诺哭得越来越凶，终于让其他人发现了他的存在。有的人听到了他的问话，开始出现退缩的迹象，这在战场上可不是什么好兆头。

“怎么回事？！”马耳他骑士团的上司拉·瓦莱特怒喝，“谁让这个孩子跑到战场上来动摇军心的？！快把他关起来！！”

“是的！抱歉！！”马耳他骑士团赶在所有人面前抱起罗马诺，抱着他奔回城堡内。

马耳他骑士团把罗马诺带进一个小房间里，他轻轻放下罗马诺。

“抱歉，罗维，”马耳他骑士团说，“为了这场战役，也为了你自己的安全，我只能暂时把你关起来。等一切结束了，我们会放了你的。”

罗维没有理他，他又站了一会儿，然后走到罗维身边，蹲下。

“你可能会认为我们很残忍，可是，你不要忘了，是他们的同僚把你的人民抢走，然后卖掉当奴隶的。他们是敌人，我们不能对敌人手软。”

“我在海岸上明明听到他们已经放弃抵抗，他们已经没有还手之力了，可你们的人还是残忍地把他们杀害了。”罗维冷酷地说，“况且，你们难道没有做同样的事情吗？！你们不是也在这片海域为非作歹，劫掠来往的穆斯林商船？！我在西西里的奴隶贩卖市场上，明明也看到了你们的身影。你们和他们有什么区别？！你们也是海盗！！”

马耳他骑士团被罗马诺的话震惊，半晌没回话，他站起来，背对罗维说：“呵，威尼斯安诺也说过同样的话...你俩果然是亲兄弟啊...”

罗维不愿再理他，他往门口走去。但是，在门口，他又停下来，转身面对罗维。

“威尼斯为了保持中立，做了各种屈辱的尝试，你看到他们的最终效果怎样呢？”马耳他骑士团问罗维，“结果是他们两边都不讨好，他们失去了基督教世界的信赖，而苏丹，从一开始就没打算信任他们。”

他见罗维没回话，叹了口气，继续说：“这个道理，本来不该由我来告诉你的，这本来应该是你爷爷或者西班牙的责任。但是，你爷爷不爱管你，安东尼奥又总是把你安置在安全地带。西班牙经历的战役比我们很多国家都多，他比任何人都理解战争的意义，可他一次都没想过，要告诉你。安东尼奥可能认为这能够保护你，可是，迟早有一天，他无法再保护你，你迟早要知晓，这个世界的真相。”

罗马诺终于有了反应，他睁大明亮的眼睛，盯着马耳他骑士团。

“ _战争和理性、正常的感情是不相通的。它需要感情的冲动，它需要有为自己事业奋斗的热情和对敌人的仇恨。_ 你有看到你在高喊时士兵们的表现吗？双方都有人出现了退却的迹象，这是很危险的，尤其在这种艰苦的守城战中，对敌人绝不留情与一往无前的信念，对那些士兵来说至关重要，这是他们继续战斗下去的唯一理由，否则，他们中的许多人其实早已筋疲力尽了。你有见过西班牙战斗的时候吗？他是我见过的最不会心慈手软的战士之一，你刚刚见过的场景，西班牙在欧洲、在美洲、在非洲，已经亲身经历过无数次了。可是，他从来没动摇过，没被击倒过，就是因为，他对自己正在做的事有着最纯粹的狂热与信仰，他是真的认为，他正在做的一切，都是为了上帝。 ”

罗马诺低下了头，马耳他骑士团摸了摸他的头。

“你说的或许是对的，我们做的事，并不比那些穆斯林海盗做的高尚多少。可是，这样做的确对他们起到了震慑作用，让他们有所忌惮。你不想这样，但这个世界就是这样的。可能 _人类本就是社交动物，那种‘我们’和‘他们’泾渭分明的需要如此强烈，以至于这种行为模式，这种敌友二分性，胜过了其他所有模式。通俗历史被这种二元论的趋势所影响，非黑即白，简单直接——它易于把人类历史的长河引向冲突， 把冲突引向战争——我们和他们，希腊人和斯巴达人，罗马人和迦太基人。正因为如此，观赏运动才实现如此成功的流行，两名（队）选手进行对抗，服装鲜明，易于辨认。而等到比赛结束时，总会有被征服者和胜利者。要是比赛结果是平局，观众就会有上当和失望的感觉。在潜意识中，观众们或多或少希望有胜利者和输者，从而相应的分出好人和坏人，因为好人必将胜利，否则这世界就要被颠覆了。_ 我们生存的世界，就是这样的世界。我们国家能做的，只有尽可能地适应这个世界的规则。”

罗马诺的眼里再度出现了泪水，马耳他骑士团怜悯地说：“如果可以的话，我希望自己不是那个告诉你这一切的人，但是，罗维，如果你继续保持现在这种优柔寡断的天真，迟早有一天，你还是得亲自吞下现实这颗难啃的果实；如果你仍不愿面对现实，总有一天，你会为此吃大亏。”

罗维用手背擦眼泪，外边轰隆的炮弹声吸引了马耳他骑士团的注意力，他赶紧锁上门，朝战场跑去。

====

1565年9月11日，罗马诺站在自己床上，朝小小的窗外望去，马耳他人民与骑士团团员们已经在庆祝胜利了。前来增援的西班牙援军正在搜刮土耳其尸体上有价值的战利品，他们才上岸4天，就赶走了土耳其人。

安东尼奥急匆匆地走到关着罗马诺的小房间，打开门，罗维转过身来，眼泪夺眶而出。

“好慢啊！”罗维哭喊。

安东尼奥无奈地笑笑，走到罗维身边，心疼地说：“我都告诉你不要擅自跑到战场上来了。”

罗维不停擦着眼泪，安东尼奥伸出大手，咧嘴笑着说：“走吧，咱们回家。”

罗维伸手牵安东尼奥的手，跟着他走出城堡，穿过筋疲力尽的守军、遍地横尸的海滩，朝他们桨帆船走去。

在穿越恶臭熏天、血肉横流的海滩时，罗马诺抬头看安东尼奥，对方正眯着眼，直直看向远方海平面上的太阳，没有一丝迷茫的神色，嘴角带着往日熟悉的微笑。

罗马诺又一次想起马耳他骑士团的话，安东尼奥的确如他说的一样，是个从未在战场上犹豫过的真正战士，所以西班牙才能在短短几天内赢得战斗，才能在历史中赢得那么多场战役的胜利。

如果，安东尼奥像罗马诺一样，是个在战场上喊“为何要如此残酷”的人，罗马诺想，他在见过这么多回地狱般的场景后，早就变成个疯子了。

Fine.


End file.
